User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ash9876 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FoolishMortalFOOL (Talk) 04:10, June 28, 2011 :Have fun :) looks cool oh wait do you hace a chatango[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) damn could of used it to talk faster[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea you could use my characther Axel D. Rose[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey that could work you should do it[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey i wanna create a bleach character but suck at bleach related thing except for the obvious things so can you help me out--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well everything i mean im going to be a vizord but the rest i don't know BTW have you seen my wiki yet [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well for yoro if you want you could add them and i mean my wiki page that i made ..... my own fanon [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yep [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea but not mine loof at my page and you will see it [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) sweet thank's[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok how bout this im in a extreamly good mood right now so how about we creat a crew or marine branch or something together because my last team project took forever to finish and it's still not done yet plus i wanted to make something new amyways.--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) naw let's make a new one cuz we can hove our own crew and one we made togeather[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) the name can wait and the cap ok ill make it but we need info for them can you do that[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) the crew info meaning what knid of crew are they places visted and stuff like that[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well ok they can be like that so we will work on them when you log on agin[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) that sounds so cool ill make him now[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) should the cap have a DF[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) what should it do [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok but it has some major weakness and little gain it's perfect but wouldn't he lose almost all his battles against logia type DF users and high rank marine because Haki impounded attacks hurt more and he can't hit a Logia type--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That's Perfect wait should i make his cloth black and white to match it and or a regular color [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) what is the crew's Name [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok so now crew flag and i need a nickname for him and amybe a bounty and a reson for it [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 10:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well i like bounty and ill do the flag i mean what doe's it look like and the nick names it needs to sound catchy like the inyo dragon or any other animal [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) i know what it means it's my faviorte animal and it sounds good now the flag design--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ill leave the crew page to you.... so the flag is a skull in a Endless cycle or a fox skull[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ill try but it souns's hard how about this for a sub incase i can't do it a foxes sull and cross bone in the ying yang symbol [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) how many did you list when you gave me the names and should i change the skull's color[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 11:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok but they will need cool names as well The Seven Perfections and the two what [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) yea that can work nicely--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) so coool ok who are you making next[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 12:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) yea sorry about that computer acted up--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Concern Thank you for your concern. This picture is not appropriate for OP Ship of Fools. Thanks for letting me know. yo ash you on[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yea that sound's good umm hey can you make a chatango so that we could talk about our ideas better or do you wan't me to make one for you [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yea i was working on that just now [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ok log on ill invite you [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come join a chat Roronoa Senshi' 22:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yo ash [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) which one[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 08:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I would like to meet these "Endless Pirates", they seem like an interesting bunch for Swift to meet. Name the place, though they can't stay there too long... UndeadHero 04:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Well, is that all of the Endless Pirates or...Maybe...I don't know, I just thought it'd be interesting if all the Endless Pirates met the John Swift and Bastogne DiGolum... UndeadHero 04:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No, you can't meet the Canon Characters. But it's all one continuum, you can meet all the other pirates...If you wanted too. UndeadHero 04:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, lets do that... UndeadHero 04:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Umm...you pick, then I'll find a place to put it in my story I'll think about it... UndeadHero 05:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Complex Not really sure. I know Usopp used flame dial and other dials to use Fire Bird Phoenix. Vegapunk is the only one who could do what you want ( He did replicate the Pika Pika no Mi) but into a staff? I guess it can replicate to a certain extent .....just not unlimited power. Go ahead. I mean there's the clima tact! FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 07:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) yea we should oh and i was thinking about going over to the rival one piece wiki fanon and making a crew that looks juat like the straw hat's but diffrent color's just to bug them so want in ?--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) well there is no point your right so im going to have my friend do it matter of fact she's doing it right now oh check out my new character --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC)